Welcome to the jungle
by mrmuscle
Summary: It is 3 days until Cindy's birthday, and jimmy wants to go somewhere special with her and the gang. But what happens when someone attacks their rocket, and they get stranded in the jungles of africa? find out inside. Title based on guns and roses song!
1. chapter 1: This can't be happening!

No own JN. Read and review. Please, give this story a chance.

* * *

Welcome to the jungle

Chapter 1: This cannot be happening.

It was Sunday, May 23, 3 days until Cindy's birthday. Cindy woke up, feeling happy.

Only 3 days until my birthday.

Cindy climbed out of bed and dressed. It was then that she saw the note. She picked it up, and unfolded it.

It said:

****

Cindy, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the island, we were stranded on a few months ago. There are some rare things that are not found anywhere else in the world. I would go alone, but my parents said that if you or Libby didn't agree to go, I couldn't go. Libby said she would go, but you and Sheen would have to go as well. Sheen and Carl agreed to go, so I just need you to go, so we can all go.

****

Jimmy Neutron.

****

P.S. my parents have agreed to let all of us have a one-week vacation if you go. Actually, all of our parents have, including yours. Please, just consider it.

Cindy thought for a moment, and then she agreed, at least in her mind, that she would go. Saying that to Jimmy, however, was going to be a problem. Cindy proceeded downstairs, were she was brought to the depths of confusion, because, standing not 15ft away was Jimmy, making breakfast, and sitting at her table, was her parents.

Jimmy was cooking an omelet when he noticed Cindy standing there. He greeted her.

"Hi Cindy. Care for an omelet?"

Cindy's parents turn around to face their daughter, who had a confused look on her face.

"Cindy, please come sit down." said Cindy's father.

Cindy wanted to sit down, but her legs would not move. She was, not to say scared, but was petrified. She just stood there, looking at Jimmy. Then she burst into one of her angry moods.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, watch the mouth. Jimmy is our guest." said Cindy's dad.

"Sorry!" said Cindy, mock-apologetically.

Cindy went and sat down at the table. She sat and folded her arms over her chest as she was glaring at Jimmy.

"You might want to turn around, Dorktron." said Cindy.

Cindy pointed at the omelet. Jimmy turned around and saw that the omelet was on fire.

"Ahh!" screamed Jimmy like a little girl.

Cindy shook her head as she walked up to the stove. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it on the fire. The fire is immediately put out. Cindy smirked as she put the fire extinguisher, now half-empty, in its proper place. Cindy then heard a low voice. Cindy looked at Jimmy. He had his knees up to his chest.

"Fire! Fire!" said Jimmy, in a scared voice.

Cindy walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Jimmy started to shake. He was scared, because he had a bad experience with fire before. Jimmy looked up at Cindy, and to both of their surprises, Jimmy smiled. Cindy smiled back, which shocked, scared, and surprised Jimmy. There was an uneasy silence for a moment, which was eventually broken by Mr. Vortex.

"Why don't you two go out and eat some breakfast, my treat?"

Cindy and Jimmy blinked their eyes, trying to perceive if what Mr. Vortex said was from a dream or reality. The look on Mr. Vortex's face said that he really meant it.

"Are you sure? I mean I would want to bother or anything." said Jimmy.

"It's no bother at all." said Mr. Vortex.

Jimmy thought for a moment, and then he said, "I don't mind, but it's up to Cindy."

Cindy looked at Jimmy, and then at her family.

"Why not? I mean, what can it hurt?"

Inside, Jimmy and Cindy were both screaming "yes!", but they would never admit it. Mr. Vortex handed Cindy some money. Cindy whispered something to her father and then she looked at Jimmy, silently telling him that they could go get some breakfast. Once they were out of the house, Cindy asked a few questions.

"Jimmy," she began, looking straight at Jimmy, "why were you in my house, and why were you cooking me breakfast?"

Jimmy looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I wanted to surprise you, and I wanted to talk to you about the note I left."

Cindy, while looking at Jimmy, said, "I told my dad that I wanted to go, but I told him that I wanted to remain in contact with him at all times. So after we eat breakfast, we can go get Libby, Carl, and Sheen and we can go. Oh, and I also have to pack, just so you know."

"I understand. We should get going." said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Cindy walked to Denny's, the place they wanted to go and eat breakfast. As they were walking, Jimmy thought about walking hand-in-hand with Cindy, but he thought against it. Eventually, they arrived at the restaurant. Jimmy opened the door for Cindy.

"Ladies first." said Jimmy, politely.

"Thanks, _Jimmy_." said Cindy.

Did she just call me by my first name?

Jimmy followed Cindy into the restaurant. They see a sign that says "seat yourself.", so they sit down. A few minutes later, a waitress arrived at the table.

"Hello, welcome to Denny's, can I take your order?"

"Ladies first." said Jimmy.

What has gotten into him? Why is he being so nice to me? What does he want?

Cindy looked at the menu and then told the waitress, "I'll have the 2 pancake deal."

"Okay, 2 pancake deal, got it. And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same." said Jimmy.

"Yes sir. Would either of you want any drinks?"

"I'll have a cherry coke." said Jimmy and Cindy simultaneously.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and they both lightly blushed. They waitress left to go fill the order.

"So, why do you want to go back to the island we were stranded on?" asked Cindy.

"I told you, I want to collect some rare things that aren't found anywhere else in the world." said Jimmy.

That really isn't why I want to go, but I would tell you the real reason, not until I'm ready anyways.

Cindy looked at Jimmy, unsure if he was lying or telling the truth. Before Cindy could say anything, her and Jimmy's food came. They eat in silence. After they were done, Cindy paid the bill and they left.

Once they were out of the restaurant, Cindy said to Jimmy, "I'm gonna go change and pack. Why don't you call Libby, Carl, and Sheen? After, we can all meet at your house and we can all leave."

"That sounds good to me." said Jimmy.

In a surprising move, Cindy kissed Jimmy full on the lips. After about 10 second, Cindy ended the kiss and left. Jimmy, who was spellbound, did the same. An hour later, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby were at Jimmy house.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Jimmy.

Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"Did everyone say goodbye to their parents?" asked Jimmy.

Again, everyone nodded.

"Then lets go!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy collected everybody's stuff and put it on his rocket. Everyone got on. Jimmy called Goddard and he got on too. Then, the rocket lifted off the ground and started flying to its destination.

"Hey, why are we taking the rocket instead of the hovercar?" asked Sheen.

"3 reasons Sheen. One: the hovercar wasn't big enough for all of out stuff. Two: the rocket is faster, and 3: after what happened last time, I decided that the rocket had a better chance of getting us our destination than the hovercar. So that is why were taking the rocket." said Jimmy.

"Oh." said Sheen.

The whole trip was silent, which spooked Jimmy. Anyways, a few hours into the trip, everyone except Jimmy was sleeping, when suddenly, something hit the rocket. Everyone immediately woke up.

"What was that?" asked Libby.

"I don't know, but whatever hit us, killed that main engines and left us without power." said Jimmy.

"In English please." said Sheen.

"Were going to crash." said Cindy.

"Oh thank you." said Sheen.

The entire group started to scream, as they crashed into the ground. The group went flying, and then they went unconscious. Once they came too, two hours later, they gather in a group.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Jimmy.

"Ya, but where's Cindy?" asked Libby.

"Cindy. Oh no, Cindy's missing! Let's spread out and find her." said Jimmy, hysterically.

The group spread out and looked for Cindy. A few minutes later, Jimmy found her, and called everyone over. Cindy was not in good shape. She had cuts all over her, and her body was bleeding badly. Jimmy got to work immediately. He covered he cuts and gave her some adaptable blood, which would adapt to any blood type. A ½ hour later, Cindy woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that her entire body hurt like crazy.

"What happened?" asked Cindy.

Cindy tried to remember. She had a headache, and it hurt her to think, but she did it anyway. Then she remembered what happened.

"Neutron, I'm gonna kill you! Where the hell are we?" asked Cindy, who was up on her feet.

"According to Goddard, were in the jungles on Africa." said Jimmy.

"Africa!"

"That's right Africa." said Jimmy.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen.

The screaming didn't frighten Jimmy, as this was the reaction he was expecting. However, when he saw Cindy crying, he became worried.

"Cindy, what's wrong, besides the obvious?" asked Jimmy, sympathetically and with concern.

Cindy just kept crying. She kept thinking:

This can't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2: Group Conflicts and Bare Esse

I dont own Jimmy Neutron. I discovered a mistake in my story. In the letter that jimmy wrote, it was a few years, not months, since they were on the island. Sorry about that error. Oh, and also, in the first chapter, i said that jimmy was scared of fire. He is, but he'll have to brave it over the course of the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Group Conflicts and Bare Essentials

When Cindy didn't answer, Jimmy's heart fell.

I should have known something like this would happen. I'm a genius, yet I can't prepare for something like this. Wait, I have an idea.

"Goddard and I are going to check to see if anything survived the crash." said Jimmy.

"Wait, what do you want us to do?" asked Carl, Sheen, and Libby.

"You can try to calm Cindy down, or you can start to look for food, water, and shelter." said Jimmy.

"Oh, what a brilliant plan. Anybody with ½ a brain could have come up with a plan like that." said Cindy.

"Oh, look who's finally come to her senses. You think you got a better plan, than say it. If you don't, than shut up!" said Jimmy.

Those comments hurt Cindy, but instead of crying like she did before, she got angry.

"Ya, I've got a better idea. Why don't we get a new leader? Anybody could be a better leader than you!" said Cindy.

"Why don't you be leader then? Apparently, you think you can do it all, so why don't you?" said Jimmy.

The tension of the argument was tearing the group apart. Carl looked like he just saw a ghost, Sheen looked like he was about to explode out of anger, and so did Libby.

"Can't you two stop arguing for 5 minutes?" screamed Sheen and Libby.

Jimmy and Cindy stopped their argument, and glared at each other. After about a minute of glaring, Jimmy and Cindy both grabbed sticks and began drawing a straight line. Sheen and Libby looked at each other with confusion.

"I know what their doing." said Carl.

"What are they doing?" asked Libby and Sheen.

"They're drawing a line for a border. Their making separate camps." said Carl.

"DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" yelled Jimmy and Cindy.

"Anybody who wants to survive should follow me, right now!" said Jimmy.

"Ya right. Anybody who wants to get killed should follow ol' birdbrain. Otherwise, you should follow me." said Cindy.

"Ya right, who would follow you?" asked Jimmy.

Jimmy received his answer when, not only Libby, but also Carl and Sheen, went over to Cindy's side. Jimmy was awestruck.

Why would my friends go with Cindy? Oh well, who needs them?

"You do." said another voice inside Jimmy's head.

Jimmy ignored that voice as he glared at Carl and Sheen.

"Fine, you want to go with Cindy, be my guest! But, if I find a way out of here, I'm not coming back to rescue you!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy then stormed off.

Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen looked at Jimmy with concern. After Jimmy left, Libby, Carl, and Sheen looked at Cindy for some directions.

"Jimmy is right about one thing, we need food, water, and shelter." said Cindy.

"Okay." said Libby, Carl, and Sheen.

"Here's what were going to do. Sheen, I need you to get some firewood and bring it here. Libby, I need you and Carl to find us some freshwater. I'll stay here and work on find us some shelter. Everyone understand their tasks?" asked Cindy.

"Yep!"

"Good, now let's get to work." said Cindy.

Everyone split up to do his or her tasks. Meanwhile, Jimmy was trying to make his own camp. Well, him and Goddard of course.

"Goddard, I need you to scan and see where the nearest source of water is." said Jimmy.

Goddard scanned the area, and on his screen, a dot, not a mile away from their location, appeared.

"Excellent, lets go." said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Goddard went to the source of water and filled up. Meanwhile, at Cindy's camp, Libby and Carl returned.

"Did you find any water?" asked Cindy.

"Absolutely none." said Libby.

Inside, Cindy was screaming, but on the outside, Cindy remained calm.

"Okay, since you can't locate any water, why don't you go and gather some food." said Cindy.

"Okay!" said Libby and Carl.

Libby and Carl, once again, left to fulfill their task. Meanwhile, Jimmy had just returned with some 50 gallons of water. Jimmy looked over at Cindy's camp.

Ha, ha, ha.

"Okay, Goddard, we need food now."

Goddard, once again, was tracking for some food. He found some. Jimmy and Goddard went to the food spot, and were amazed at the amount of food that they found. They gathered up the food and head to their camp. Meanwhile, at Cindy's camp, Libby and Carl had returned.

"Get any food?" asked Cindy.

"Ya, we did."

"Excellent, show me." said Cindy.

Libby and Carl show Cindy some food. They got bananas, oranges, and some apples.

"Is that it?" asked Cindy.

Libby and Carl sadly nod.

"That won't last us 2 days. Ahh! Okay, go help Sheen gather some firewood." said Cindy.

"We're tired. We're taking a break." said Libby and Carl simultaneously.

"Okay, fine!" said Cindy, harshly.

While feelings ran wild at Cindy's camp, Jimmy was having a great time at his camp.

"Okay, lets see, we have food and water. All we need is shelter and a fire." said Jimmy.

Out of Goddard's back compartment came two tents and a lighter, along with some sticks and twigs.

"Thanks Goddard, I owe you one." said Jimmy.

Jimmy set up the tents and started the fire. He also stored the water and food. Over at Cindy's camp, Sheen has returned with the firewood.

"What the hell is this?" snapped Cindy.

"Its firewood." said Sheen.

"This "firewood" as you call it, is wet, damp, and completely useless, like you are." said Cindy.

"Hey, quit picking on Sheen. He tried, didn't he?" asked Libby.

"Of course you'd defend him, he's your boyfriend." said Cindy.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" snapped Libby.

Before Cindy could answer, her, Libby, Carl, and Sheen heard some barking. They turned around and saw Goddard, who had crossed the line.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Cindy.

"Jimmy wishes to speak with just you, Cindy." replied Goddard.

Cindy thought for a moment, and then she spoke.

"Okay, let's see what he wants." said Cindy.

Goddard leads Cindy over to the tent Jimmy was at.

Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Jokes and Proposals

I don't own Jimmy Neutron. I hope you like this chapter. Warning, contans sex scenes(only implied, not detailed).

* * *

Chapter 3: Jokes and Proposals

Before Cindy could enter the tent, Jimmy came out. Jimmy had sweat on his brow and some food in his hands.

"Where did you get the food?" asked Cindy, hungrily.

"You would want some, wouldn't you? Well, after the stuff you pulled, I shouldn't give you anything. However, I would not want you to starve, so I'm going to give you some food. There is a catch, however. You have to promise me that you'll get rid of your camp, and you also have to promise me a truce." said Jimmy.

Whether it was from lack of food, her injuries, or from sheer guilt, Cindy apologized to Jimmy, promised not to have a separate camp, and promised that she would try to get along with Jimmy.

"Okay, now that we got that settled, we can eat." said Jimmy.

Jimmy gave some food to Cindy. Cindy looked at the food.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous." said Jimmy.

Cindy gave out a huge sigh of relief. She felt relieved until Jimmy added:

"Much."

At that, Cindy dropped her food. It almost hit the ground, but luckily, Jimmy had quick reflexes, so he caught the food before it hit the ground.

"Relax, I was only kidding." said Jimmy, with a smile.

Cindy shot Jimmy a dirty look. Jimmy handed the food back to Cindy. Cindy began eating the food.

"So Jimmy," began Cindy in-between bites of her delicious food, "Why do you think we crashed? I know your inventions can fail at times, but we used the rocket dozens of times. So what happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Don't tell the others, but…" said Jimmy, getting close to Cindy's ear, "I think we were attacked."

"Attacked! How?" asked Cindy.

Cindy was on the verge of tears again.

"I don't know." said a depressed Jimmy.

Cindy's tears started flowing. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her to try to calm her down. Cindy buried her head into Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy gently rubbed her back.

"Sush, calm down, everything's gonna be alright." said Jimmy in a very comforting and persuasive tone.

Cindy just rested her head on Jimmy's shoulders. They sat there for what seemed like for hours. Jimmy looked over at Cindy, and realized that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Jimmy lifted her in his arms and carried her back to her camp.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Sheen.

"Who? What are you talking about?" asked Libby.

"I think that he is referring to those people over there." said Carl, who pointed to Jimmy and Cindy.

Libby looked at where Carl was pointing. Libby gasped at the sight of Jimmy carrying Cindy in his arms. Libby, Carl, and Sheen ran over to Jimmy and Cindy.

"What the hell happened?" asked Libby with concern.

"I'm afraid she…she…died." said Jimmy with fake tears in his eyes.

"NO!"

After Libby's scream, Jimmy started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked Libby.

"Cindy…isn't…dead! She's... just... sleeping!" coughed up Jimmy between laughs.

Libby calmed down and looked at Cindy. She saw that Cindy was indeed sleeping.

"You bastard!" screamed Libby.

"I couldn't help it. Hey, that's what you get for not trusting me." said Jimmy.

Libby wanted to tear Jimmy's head off, but she, by some miracle, didn't. Jimmy walked away, letting Libby cool off.

"Asshole!" said Libby, bitterly.

3 days later, everyone had made up, and was now trying to find their way out of the jungle.

"Hey Jimmy," began Cindy, "Isn't it weird that there were no pieces of the rocket left, and that none of our stuff was there?"

Jimmy looked at Cindy, with a gleam in his eyes.

Jimmy, instead of answering, said, "We need to talk in private."

Jimmy and Cindy were traveling with Sheen, Carl, and Libby. Goddard stayed behind with their supplies. Jimmy took Cindy's hand and pulled her away from the group. Jimmy took Cindy to a secluded part of the jungle. Then he stopped.

"What's this all about? Why did you take me here?" asked Cindy.

Jimmy didn't answer at first. First, he told Cindy to look around at the scenery. Cindy looked at Jimmy with confusion, but she fulfilled his wish and looked at the scenery. While Cindy was distracted, Jimmy got out a velvet box, which he hid behind his back. By that time, Cindy had finished looking at the scenery.

"Okay, I looked at the scenery, now what do you want?" asked Cindy.

Cindy looked at Jimmy closely. He was sweating, and he looked nervous. Cindy became curious.

"Why do you look so nervous?" asked Cindy.

"Cindy," began Jimmy, "I know we have been mortal enemies ever since grade school. I know that we may have not gotten along at times, and I know that we wanted to kill each other sometimes. But I also know that we could be the best of friends. We may not have gotten along sometimes, but…"

Jimmy got down on one knee and took Cindy's hand. He pulled from behind his back the velvet box and opened it. Inside was a 24-carrot diamond ring, with an engraving that said, "Cindy is the only person I will ever love. From Jimmy."

"Cindy, will you marry me?"

Cindy, with tears in her eyes, screamed, "Yes, of course I will."

Jimmy put the ring on her. After, Cindy gave Jimmy a big hug.

"By the way, happy 18th birthday Cindy." said Jimmy.

"Ya know, since I'm 18 now, I can legally have sex." said Cindy, in a very seductive tone.

"Well, why don't we give you a warm 18th birthday." said Jimmy, equally seductive.

"Do lets!" said Cindy.

At that moment, Jimmy and Cindy proceeded to have sex. It was the most memorable thing they have ever experienced. After about an hour, both of their hearts were beating at the same pace. They both fell asleep, naked, in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions

I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Please, Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reactions

Jimmy woke up 15 minutes later. He looked at the sleeping princess that was Cindy.

_Isn't she beautiful? Wait, did we just do it? Boy that felt good. Now, to get back to the nitty-gritty. How are we supposed to get home? It feels like we've been here forever. Maybe I should find Carl, Sheen, and Libby, so we can have a meeting._

Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone. He thought it was Cindy, but he was wrong.

"Are you guys…Oh my god!"

Jimmy quickly turned around and saw that Libby, Carl, and Sheen were standing there, looking at him in the buff. They quickly turn around, covering their eyes from the sight.

"Put some clothes on!" commanded Libby, still covering her eyes.

Jimmy quickly looked for his clothes. He found them and quickly put them on.

"Sorry about that. That was, uh, unexpected." said Jimmy.

"You done?" asked Libby.

"Ya" said Jimmy, embarrassed.

"No amount of therapy will get that image out of my mind." said Libby, Carl, and Sheen simultaneously.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." teased Cindy, who is awake and dressed.

"Does everybody have to pick on me? Oh well, now that everybody is here, we can get down to business. I have something I need to tell all of you. We…we…we were attacked. I found a piece of the rocket, and, well, take a look." said Jimmy.

Jimmy pulled out a piece of the rocket. It was the main circuit board. There were two things wrong with it, and both scared everyone. First, there was a bullet in it. Second, there was an arrowhead in it. Libby, Carl, and Sheen gasp, while Cindy studies the rocket piece closer.

"Do you know what this mean?" asked Cindy.

"It means that more than one person attacked us. One person who is probably a native to this land, and one person is a person who has access to guns. We need to see who attacked us, and fast, because they might try to do it again." said Jimmy.

Suddenly, Jimmy and his party hear a howl and a growl from Goddard. Jimmy ran off to see what was wrong, with Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen chasing after him. When Jimmy found Goddard, it was not a pretty sight. Goddard's wires and metal frame were everywhere. The supplies were gone, and the camp was destroyed. Jimmy kneeled on both knees over Goddard's "corpse" and cried. Cindy kneeled down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He snuggled into her and continued to cry.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the island, someone was watching over them, and laughing.

"I've done it. I figured out how to break the legendary Jimmy Neutron. Get rid of his friends, and he'll break under the grief of their loss. It's perfect. Now to initiate the second part of my plan."

The villain pulled out his or her cell phone, called another vile person, and told that vile person to meet the villain at the shoreline. It was time to give Jimmy a run for his money.


End file.
